Race Traitor
by DawnInk
Summary: Lexi, Grayson's sister, was wary of the Atrians coming to her school. Relations with the Atrians were still tense and she knew if things didn't work out with this experiment, things could get even worse. Still, she would have never guessed that a full scale war was so closed on the horizon. What's a girl to do when the two people she loves most are fighting on different sides?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Arrival day: September 17, 2014_

_Lexi would never forget the day the Atrians arrived. She and her little brother, Grayson were out with their mom at the park playing catch with their dog. Everything was going fine, until the sirens started going off. At first no one understood what was going on, but then someone finally looked up and screamed._

_Before anyone could do anything, a large metal ship came falling out of the sky and hit the ground with the loudest bang Lexi had ever heard. The earth shook from the impact and a swift dusty cloud blew past them._

_After that everyone started scrambling away in a panic. Her mother quickly got her and her brother and took them in their car and rushed home since no one was being let out of the town. Her whole family was frightened. No one knew what was going to happen to them and the people on the news just kept on talking on how the ship that she saw was from another planet and that it was full of real live Aliens!_

_Everything was nuts for the next couple of hours after that, but thankfully at the end of the day the news people announced that they had everything under control and there wasn't anything to worry about for now._

_Lexi thought that everything was over then, but then a man dressed in a military suit came knocking at their door the next day and gave they worst news her family could have imagined._

_Her older brother who had been serving in the National Guard was dead._

* * *

AN: I know this is short, but I promise you the other chapters will be _a lot_ longer.

Okay, this is going to be very AU at times. If any of you have been watching the show or any of the interviews, you would know that Taylor is supposed to be Drake's love interest. However, due to all the intents and purposes of this fic, that will not be a thing- AT ALL -in this story.

Also as far as Grayson's family is going, I'm just going to be a little vague on that until we have more details.

Anyways, thanks for reading I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The first day**

_10 years later…_

It was 7:30 in the morning and there was already a mob outside the school. Lexi rolled her eyes at the crowd and grabbed her bag and started making her way into the front doors of the school in her black skinny jeans, wedged combat boots, and cream colored tunic. She guessed it was kind of an outdated look now-a-days, but she didn't care. She wore what she wanted.

Everywhere she looked she saw news cameras, people holding protest signs, red hawk symbols, and so on. Thankfully the police and military were there to keep back the mob. She didn't even want to think about what any of these people would do if they weren't there. Like all the other students around her, she just kept her head down and quickly walked into the school. Once she was inside, she quickly spot her bother Grayson and his friend Eric. They up on the second floor balcony.

Grayson was her little brother. Well, not that little, she was only 9 minutes older then him. The two of them were twins. Like Grayson she had dark down hair and brown eyes and had lightly colored skin. The only difference was that he was lean and tall while Lexi was curvy and short. She also dyed her hair too. She hated her dark hair color, so she'd change it to a much prettier auburn color instead.

"Hey guys," She smiled at them as she reached the top of the stairs.

The two boys smiled back at her and nodded their heads, "Hey Lexi." Grayson greeted her with a short wave. Eric did the same.

Eric was tall too, like her brother, but thinner with blue eyes and ash blond hair. He has been a long-time friend of Grayson's since middle school. He'd stay at their house often and hang out with them both on a daily basis. He was a nice guy for the most part, but was rather touchy when it came to the Atrians. Lexi could only imagine how he felt about them coming to their school. She only hoped he wouldn't pick a fight with them once they arrive.

"Can you believe how crazy it is outside? I swear it feel like we're living in the 1950s." Lexi pointed at the TVs hanging in the hall. The news was showing everything that was going on in the front of their school.

"Well what do you expect with them bringing all those tatties in here?" Eric rolled his eyes, "If you ask me they should just send them back to their sector where they belong."

"Oh come on Eric," She shook her head, "They haven't even set foot in the school yet and you want them to leave? You should at least give them a chance."

"Pft, that will be the day." He smack Grayson's arm, "Hear that Grayson, your sister here wants me to give the tatties a chance. What do you think of that?" he asked, but Lexi's brother just stood there keeping his eyes focus on something on the stair case. "Grayson?" Eric tapped him again, but he was still ignoring him. Finally he looked up when a very beautiful, light brown curly haired girl reached the top of the stairs with Lukas by her side. Lukas was an odd ball, in a sort of goofy geeky way. Lexi thought he was a funny guy, but hadn't talked to him much since they ran in different social circles.

After about a second, Lexi realized the girl was looking right back at him. Their eyes were locked on each other. After about 5 seconds Lukas and Eric were able to snap the couple of out of their daze and bring them back to reality. Lexi couldn't help, but smirk. First day back at school and her brother already had his sights on a girl. Go figure.

Before anything else could happen, a curly red headed girl look up at with wide eyes and said, "Hey!" Everyone turned to her, "They're here."

Lexi took one look at her brother then started sprinting to the west entrance of the school. It figured they'd bring the Atrians in through the back. They would be able to avoid most of the mob back there.

In a matter of seconds the whole balcony area was packed with kids from all grades trying to get a look at the new Atrians. Luckily, Lexi was able to get a place in the front. The guards had all the Atrians shuffle in through the door and lined them up in a row to scan them. There were seven on them in all. Three girls. Four guys. "So that's them…" She breathed taking them all in. She had never seen a real life Atrian before in person. So seeing them up close was kind of surreal to say in the least.

"That's them." Grayson pulled his lips in a thin line.

Lexi looked around at the other kids and saw that the group's reaction to the seven was mixed. Some people were like her, all curious and fascinated by the new arrivals, while others seemed angry or even mocking them.

She just ignored them and kept their eyes on the seven and wondered what they were like. She knew they weren't going to have an easy time there at the school. Personally, Lexi didn't have much against the Atrians, but she was wary of the idea of having them in a school full of humans. Many people the people in town were still fiercely against them even living in their neighborhood, much less having their kids attending the local high school as well.

It has been ten years since they've came to earth, but things were still very tense between them and the humans. Granted both their leaders wanted peace, but that didn't mean everyone else did. Many humans believed that they came there to destroy them, while she could only guess what the Atrians thought of them after being locked up for ten years in their sector. None of the animosity between the races was going to disappear just because they were told to, she truly did hoped everything would end up fine in the end. This little experiment that the government was doing with them was supposed to help bring the races together. So she sure hoped that it wasn't going to make anything worse.

* * *

So in the 15 minutes before school started, the principle made an announcement about the new heavily arm security around the school and addressed them on their conduct concerning the Atrians. They were to treat them with respect and welcome just like any other student and blah blah blah. Yeah. It was boring.

After the announcement, Lexi made her way to her locker where she noticed was next to of others that were tag with the Red Hawk symbol. It was an emblem of a Human supremacist group that lived around the town. She looked at the red paint and shook her head. School hadn't even started and people were already pulling this kind of shit. One would think that after everything people did to make thing equal for people in the U.S. in the past that everyone would be a bit more opened minded about having an alien race around, but no. Some people just need to be assholes and ruin it all.

Lexi quickly opened her locker and started throwing things in and decorating it with a few personally touches, like a white board to make her some notes, a mirror, and so on. Thankfully a janitor came and started cleaning up the red paint on the lockers, but unfortunately it was fast enough to spare the Atrians from seeing it. They showed up about a minute later and got a good view of the whole thing.

"They tagged our lockers." The tall muscular one stated. He looked pissed. Lexi took a quick glance and got a real good look at the group of them. She could see all their makings now along their necks, faces and arms. They all seemed thin with dark hair colors. They were all tall too, but out of all the rest of the Atrians, the one that spoke was by far the largest. He stood a good 4 inches taller than everyone else and looked like a freaking mountain of muscle. He kind of reminded Lexi of a soldier with his fit body, buzz cut hair, and intimidating stance. He just spelled warrior. Lexi would never admit it, but she thought he was hot too.

The other Atrians dropped their bags and looked away from the lockers with somber looks. One of their girls was covering her mouth in disbelief and staring at the scene with a hurt expression. She was thin and paled skin with short black hair and pretty blues eyes. She seemed so frail and for a second Lexi though she might cry, but then the tall muscular one threw a swift punch at the lockers and startled everyone, even Lexi.

She felt bad for the group. They didn't deserve this. A part of her wanted to say something to them, but she didn't know what. So she just kept quiet and quickly grabbed her things and went to class.

* * *

Much to Lexi's surprise, there were three of the Atrians in her first class. They were all sitting nearby to her too. All of them were only a desk or two away. One them was a girl, she was really beautiful. She was really tall, tanned and thin with dark eyes and long curly brown hair. The Atrian next to her was a guy. He looked really cute. He looked about her brother's height with a lean build with some brown sandy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Then finally, behind him was Mr. Muscles. They guy who punched his locker earlier. They all seemed grumpy as ever, which she couldn't blame them for due to how crappy she knew their morning was going.

When class started, a hologram of the American flag appeared in front of the class and everyone, save the Atrians, stood to pledge allegiance to it. Once that was over, everyone sat back down.

"Alright. I'll be passing out your syllabus for the semester." The teacher announced, taking up the stack of paper off her desk. She said something else too, but Lexi ignored her. It was too early to listen to a teacher talk, so she just laid back and let herself zone out for a bit.

That's when she heard Eric, who was sitting right next to her, talking to the Atrians, "You eat our food. Wear out Clothes. Breath our air, but you can't be bothered to pledge our flag?" He glared.

"We're not citizens," The muscular one shrugged.

"Oh that's right, you're Martians." He spat.

"Eric!" Lexi glared at her friend, but he ignored her and held the glare of the muscular Atrian. She couldn't believe what he just said.

She panicked for a second. The two looked like they were about to go at each other, but then the other Atrian guy in front of them lean back and said, "Technically, Martians are from Mars." He scoffed, "We are from a far superior planet."

"What did you say to me freak?" Eric Snarled. Lexi punched his arm. The blond flinched and shot a glare at her.

The two friends glared at one a second, but before anything else could be said, the teach came up behind them and said, "Hey! That's enough. The Atrians are not required to pledge to the flag." She gave everyone a quick look and then continued on passing out papers.

The blue eyed Atrian smiled and looked back at Eric and said, "Cheer up. You get to keep liberty and justice all to yourself."

Lexi couldn't help but smirk at his words. She was impressed, it's not every day you watch your friend get burned by an alien.

"Alright. It seems like everyone is here." The teacher announced, "let's go over the syllabus. Everyone look at the front page…."

* * *

AN: Oh my Gosh, Thank you guys for all the follows, favs, and reviews. It means so much to see that you guys are really read this stuff. :)

I'm not too happy with how this chapter went out, but I have a few things planned for the next one, so I think that's be better.

None the less, I truly hope all you guys still liked this chapter too. Thanks you guys for reading! I'll try and post again soon. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait, I wasn't sure how to go about some parts of this chapter, but now its done and I hope you like it! Please excuse my errors, I don't have a beta yet, but I am looking for one. If anyone is interested, let me know. The position is open to anyone who wants it.**

**Anyway, Thank you guys for all the reviews! It means a lot to hear back from you all!**

**Enjoy the chapter you guys! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Live and let live**

If Lexi thought the first day back at school was bad, the next few days were even worse. Not only did they want her to show up at 8:00 in morning, they were actually expecting her to do stuff now, like read and do math. It was horrible.

Right now the young teen was in her free period. All juniors and seniors were allowed one period of free time to do what they wanted and relax during the middle of the school day; well so long as they stayed on campus. Usually Lexi would go and see her friends during this time, but since she was already getting a load of school work from her classes, she thought it best to go to the library and finish it up for the week.

When she arrived, Lexi quickly grabbed a computer and got to work. She was researching a paper over Mesopotamia for her history class. When she finally got enough internet sources for her paper, she quickly moved on to the books. Lexi really enjoyed reading a lot, so she knew her way around the school's library very well. Often her friends would call her a bookworm because of it, but she didn't mind. She'd rather be known for being a bookworm than an idiot. At least she'd be smart.

Just as she started running through the ancient history books, Lexi heard some people talking in the front of the library. The librarian was talking to someone about where to find a book on polio. She didn't think anything of it until she heard the librarian say, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we have any books on that."

Lexi scrunched her eyebrows together. That wasn't true. They had a least ten books on it in the medical section. She knew for a fact because she read them when she had a project on it in her health class last year. Well, skimmed them.

"You can't be serious." A deep male voice replied. Lexi looked around the corner of the book case and saw that it was Drake, one of the Atrian boys. She knew him from a couple of her classes.

"I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to use the internet." The Librarian muttered, not even looking at the guy. All she did was just continue on sorting through some book and typing them in the system.

"The internet? Right." Drake rolled his eyes, "Well in case you haven't noticed the markings on my face, I'm Atrian. I live in the sector where we're barely allowed to have lights. You honestly think I would have access to the internet?"

"Well, that's not my problem." The Librarian replied, finally looking at him. "So please, if that's all, then good day."

Drake looked like he wanted to tell her off, but he held his tongue. Lexi had to give the guy props, if she'd been in his shoes, she would have knocked the bitch and that snotty attitude of hers on her ass.

Drake just looked at the woman, then let out a heavy sigh and growled, "Whatever." And began to walk away, but before he could get far, Lexi quickly came out and stopped him.

"You're looking for books on Polio?" She asked him. He looked surprised, but she just shrugged it off, "Sorry, couldn't help overhearing."

He narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion, nodded his head, "Yeah I am looking for 'em, why'd you ask?"

"Cause as it just so happens I know that they're some over there," she pointed, "In the back of the library, that's where they keep all the medical books."

"Really? How'd you know that when even the librarian didn't?"

"Well, I had a project over it last year." She smiled, "Trust me, they're there."

Drake crossed his arms and gave her a hard stare for a few seconds, then finally nodded, "Okay…Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem," She grinned and he started walking away. Once he was out of ear shot, Lexi went to the front desk and started checking out her books herself. She spent so much time in there that she just learned how to do it herself.

The Librarian walked over to her with her arms crossed and a displeased glare, "I don't see why you helped him. If he fails his classes, they'll send him and the other back to that rat hole where they came from and the program will be over. You know your parents would want that."

"I don't care what they would want." She replied lowly, so only she would hear, "You can't sabotage someone's life just because you don't like them. Especially in the petty way you're going about it. Do you really think ignoring him when he comes to the library is going to change anything? No it won't. If anything it'll make you look racist and you'll lose your job. And that, I can tell you, is something my parents definitely wouldn't want. Do you understand me?" Lexi gave the Librarian one last look before grabbing her books off the desk and backing away.

The Librarian looked livid. Lexi knew she wanted to scream back at her and tell her off for saying all those things, but she knew better than to make a scene at the school. So she just kept her mouth shut and pulled her lips into a thin line, letting the teen win the fight.

Lexi smirked, "Good."

* * *

Around 11:00am, it was finally lunch. Which Lexi was happy about because she needed some coffee to wake her up. She quickly grabbed her food from the lunch machine, got her drink and sat down at her table with her friend Taylor.

"Hey Lexi!" She smiled once she saw he friend coming, "Guess what, we're having a party Friday night."

"Thank God." Lexi smirked and took a seat next to her friend, "I could use one. You were right by the way," She took a sip of her coffee, "I should have never agreed to take any advance courses this year. I already have 2 papers to write now. _Two_. And it has only been a week!"

"See?" Taylor chuckled, "Should have taken my advice. Now you got to live with this for the rest of the school year."

"Yeah. Yeah." Lexi rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me."

"Hey." Taylor looked up and pointed at the curly haired girl that Grayson was staring at on the first day, "It's that girl Grayson was asking about."

"Hm?" Lexi sipped her coffee and looked over at the girl in question, "You mean Emery? Yeah, what about her?"

"Grayson wanted me to invite her to the party too."

"Figures." Lexi smirked, but then looked at her friend curiously, "Wait, if he's the one that wants her there, why doesn't he ask her to come himself?"

"He thinks Lukas is her boyfriend," She shrugged, "But he's not sure. So he's wants me to do it instead."

"Ahh I see. Don't want to look like the fool for trying."

"Yeah, I suppose." Taylor eyed the girl. "Anyway, I'm going to see what I can get out of her."

"Alright, good luck." Lexi nodded and took a bit of her food.

Taylor just scoffed, "Right." and left to talk to the girl. Just then a few of their other friends came and sat down at their table and Lexi started chatting away with them until Taylor got back. Everything was going normal with them until Lexi noticed that Emery, the girl Grayson was interested in, was talking with Roman, the Atrian guy from her morning math class.

"Hey. Guys." She pointed that the two of them. "Look at that." The whole table looked up and saw them.

"Well well." Taylor smirked, "Looks like Grays got some competition."

"God, Taylor," one of their friends hushed her, "Don't even joke about something like that. That's so gross. They're aliens for crying out loud."

"Hey, if the shoe fits," She shrugged.

Lexi burst out laughing, "Oh God!" Sadly none of the other girls found Taylor's little retort as amusing, but it didn't matter since their conversation was cut short when Roman walked away from Emery, and Eric and a few other guys were up there picking a fight with him. Lexi took one look at the scene before she muttered, "Oh shit."

"That doesn't look good…" One of the girls said.

Everyone was listening in on the conversation between Roman and Eric. "I don't have an artistic done in my body." Lexi heard Roman say. He was smiling at Eric.

"Do you have any bones in your body?" Eric asked rudely.

"Good point." Roman replied sarcastically, "Our skeletal system is made up of ten thousand centipedes holding hands, but that's Atrian's secret number 145- How do you know that?"

Lexi chuckled at her retort, but quickly stopped when two more Atrians, Drake and Teri, joined in the conversation. "Everything okay Roman?" Drake crossed his arms intimidatingly.

"Yeah." Roman nodded at his friends, then turned back to Eric. "We're just getting to know each other."

Eric stepped forward and got in his face, "I don't care that you dad is some big Atrian hot-show. You play by our rules here. Got it freak?"

The girl, Teri, charged at him ready to punch his face in, but Drake quickly pulled her back and stopped her in her tracks. Lexi felt herself frowned at the scene, especially when Roman nodded calm and said, "Got it," and walked away with his friends. Drake raised a finger and waved it as if he wanted to say something, but in the end he let it go and walked away as well.

Eric smirked after them, satisfied with his little verbal victory for a moment, until he was Lexi's face. She was disappointed in him. She looked at him for a second, met his eyes, and then turned away. She knew he had his reasons for acting the way he does. Hell, she was the same way not too long ago, but life was too short to hold all this hate in all the time. It holds you back; twist you into something you're not. This was something she realized almost all too late. She only just wished her family and friends realized it too.

* * *

It was finally Friday and their first weekend off from school was about to begin. One more class left and everyone could go and get the hell out of there. Lexi had a lot of work to do over the weekend for school, but she still planned on going to the party that night. She needed a break. Everyone did.

As she packed up her things for her last class and closed her locker, Lexi caught sight of the strangest thing. Eric and his friends were talking to one of the Atrian girls, the one named Sophia as a matter of fact… and he was smiling…?

Lexi scrunched her brow. She didn't know what to make of the scene.

"Come on. You got to have a boyfriend back at the sector." Eric grinned at Sophia. It looked like Eric was flirting with her, but Lexi knew better. Eric hated Atrians more than anything, so the only thing she could think he could be doing was screwing with her head.

"No, there's nobody." Sofia smiled shyly.

"Who knew an Atrian could be so sexy." Eric went on, "You're the talk of the school!"

"Oh but don't tell your friend Teri though," Eric's friend said, "Cause we think she might bite."

In that moment Lexi knew Sophia figured out that Eric and his friends were messing with her. Lexi relaxed a bit when saw her starting to walk away and told the boys she had to go, but then suddenly Eric grabbed the girl and pulled her back to him.

Something snapped in Lexi. She didn't mind all the taunts and looks he gave the Atrians. That was just how he was and they were always harmless in the end, but grabbing the Atrian girl on the other hand was crossing the line. Lexi narrowed her eyes and marched over to the group.

"Tell me something, is it true what they say about tatties?" Eric smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but Sophia quickly pushed him away.

"Don't."

"Oh, you're kind of a feisty one." He tried to grab her again, but then Lexi got between them and pushed him away herself.

"Eric, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

Eric looked at her and shot her a playful glare, "Oh, relax Lexi, I'm just getting to know the new girl a bit. Nothing bad."

"Well, it don't look that good to me either," She shot back.

"Well maybe you need glasses than." He arched a brow and pushed her out of his way. His other friend grabbed her and held her back.

"Eric!" She yelled, but he just ignored her and advanced on the Atrian again.

"Now where were-" he started, but was cut off by a loud shout.

"Hey! HEY!"

Everyone looked up to see Roman running over and throwing his backpack down on the ground, "Leave her alone!" he grabbed Sophia and pushed her behind him.

Eric glared at him and got in his face, "You can't seem to get out of my way can you?" He whispered lowly.

"That's my sister." Roman growled.

Lexi's heart stopped, she knew where this was going. So she quickly shoved Eric's friends back and pulled him back by his arm, "Eric stop!" She ordered, "let's go, class is going to start in a bit."

Both Roman and Sophia offered her a thankful look for trying to pull Eric away, but it didn't last long as he suddenly pushed her away, not caring that she fell to the floor, and threw a punch at Roman.

"Eric! NO!" Lexi shouted, but it went unheard while Eric's other friends came in and started joining in the fight to.

Sophia quickly rushed over to her and helped her up while the human boys continued to beat on her brother. Both girls wished they could intervene in the fight, but there was nothing either of them could do. More guys from Eric's group showed up and started holding the both of them back.

Sophia looked like she was about to cry when they ganged up on her brother, "Roman!" she cried, but it was useless. Eric was on top of him, slamming his fist down on Roman's face. Then just as it looked like things were going to get really ugly, the guards finally showed up and broke up the fight.

"Get out of here!" Eric screamed at Roman as the guards started pulling him away, "Get him out of here!"

Lexi couldn't do anything but close her eyes and shake her head.

"Get him the hell out of here!"

* * *

It was Friday night now and Lexi finally showed up at Taylor's long awaited party. Eric and Grayson both offered to drive her there, but after that whole fight with Eric earlier, Lexi didn't even want to look at him. So she just took her own car.

Grayson didn't know about what happened, and Lexi decided that it was for the best he didn't. Despite how she felt about Eric right now, he was still Grayson best friend and she wasn't gonna cause a problem between the two of them. She did however plan to get her pay back at him though. Which she did as soon as she arrived. When no one was looking, she dumped a cartridge of green ink into Eric's car and poured it all over his front seat, which was made of leather. She grinned at herself when she finish, it was going to leave a terrible stain.

Just as started walking from the scene of the crime, someone called behind her and made her jump, "Hey Lexi!" It cried. Lexi quickly spun around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just her friend Taylor coming over to her with two drinks. "I'm glad you made it." She smiled and handed Lexi one of the drinks, "For a second there, I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Yeah, it's been kind of a rough day," Lexi grinned and nodded, "But I decided there's no better place to wined down than a party, you know?" She laughed and took a sip.

"Glad to hear it. Did you hear-"

Just then the two of them both heard some moans coming for the woods.

Lexi looked over at the trees and squinted her eyes, "You hear that?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. At first the two of them thought it was a couple of drunken idiots getting their freak on in the dirt when they realized it was just one person. They sounded like they were in distress.

The two of them ran into the woods and found a clearing where they found one of their friends, Brock, tied up half naked to a giant wagon wheel.

"Oh god!" Taylor covered her mouth.

Lexi just froze in disbelief, "What the?"

Brock looked up at them and started pulling against his restraints and mumbling something at them that they couldn't understand. Unsure of what to do Taylor quickly said, "I'll go get help," and quickly ran off.

Lexi then ran over to her friend and try to untie him from the wheel, "Hold on Brock, well get you out of here," She said, trying to comfort him.

Then Taylor came back with everyone from the party. "Look what someone did to Brock!" She told them and they all just stood there in shock, not even moving to help.

Instead Eric walked forward and glared at the crowd, "Who did this?" He demanded. "Huh? WHO DID THIS?" he yelled.

Lexi rolled her eyes. Before worrying about who the culprit is, he should be more worried about getting the guy down first. Then they could go on a witch hunt, but no. Eric, being the hot headed meat head he was, had different priorities. She liked Eric for the most part, but sometimes he could be a really ass!

Brock tried to mumble something again, so Lexi reached up and took the gag out of his mouth. He coughed a bit, but once he could speak he whispered, "It's the tatties. They're here."

Lexi scrunch her brows together, "What?"

Then a familiar deep voice spoke out behind her and got her attention, "Just wanted to have a little talk." It said. Lexi turned her head back and saw that it was Drake and a few other Atrians walking into the clearing. He was pulling off his jacket and walking over to Eric.

Eric glared at him and got is his face, "This ends tonight." He told him, trying to act all big and tough against the large Atrian, but Drake just smiled and clasped his hand on Eric's shoulder.

"For once, we agree." He nodded and lunged his head down on Eric's and then punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground. Grayson called out to them, but he was left ignored by the whole scene. Drakes gaze scanned the crowd and glared at them, "We're sick of it!" He yelled. "You guys messing with us every day! It's done! It's over!" He told them. "This is what's gonna happen if you keep messing with us, you hear?" He started forward to beat on Eric some more. Lexi almost ran to try and stop him when Roman came flying out of nowhere and tackled him away. "Roman what are you doing?" Drake demanded, pushing him away.

Roman threw down his arms, "You know what they'll do if they find you outside the sector?"

While the two Atrians were distracted, Grayson and a couple other guys came over and finally helped Lexi get Brock down off the wheel.

"You should be fighting alongside me instead of against me!" Drake growled back at his friend, but then suddenly everyone heard sirens and blue and red lights started flashing on the trees. Everyone stopped and froze. Some idiot called the cops.

"Come one! Come on!" Taylor came running over and Grabbed Lexi by the hand. The whole party was thrown into chaos as every started running away. Just as she started to run, she looked up and saw that Drake was staring at her. She guessed he just noticed her, because he seemed a bit surprised to see her there. He almost looked like he wanted to say something, but then the sirens got louder and the both of them knew they had to go. He bolted into the woods while she took off with Taylor.

The two girl quickly made a break for Lexi's car and sped sped off into the night, thankfully without getting caught by the cops. If this party was supposed to put Lexi into a better mood, it failed miserably.

* * *

By the time Lexi made it home and dropped Taylor off at her house, Eric and her brother were already at her house. When she walked in through the door, Lexi could hear Eric yelling about the party. He was there cursing and screaming about the Atrians and how awful they were and how they ruined his car seat and blah blah blah. Lexi giggled at that last part, but hid her smile so they wouldn't notice. Truth be told, she wasn't as made at Eric as she was earlier before. After fucking up his car seat and watching his ass get the crap beat of him by the Atrians, she felt he had been punished enough for his actions today. However, that didn't mean she was gonna be nice to him once he came down. Until she hears his apology, she wasn't gonna have none of that.

Thankfully both her parents were out for the weekend, so they weren't there to see was a mess they all were in. All of them were covered in dirt and twigs and each of them seriously need a shower. Once everyone got finally calmed down and got cleaned up Lexi went into the kitchen and started making dinner for everyone. She usually did this when it was just Grayson and Eric in the house with her. Neither of them knew how to cook, so she would take pity on them and whip them all something up to eat.

Eric was the first to walk down after his shower. He was her broth0er's clothes on and kinda looked cute now that he didn't have his face all contorted in a scowel. Not that she would tell him that though. He went to the living room first and put on the TV. He didn't even notice she was down there until he walked into the kitchen and saw her making some leftover meatloaf for them to eat.

He seemed a bit surprised to see her there, but quickly knocked against the wall to make his presence known and greeted her, "Hey."

She looked up at him briefly and nodded, "Hey."

"Crazy night huh? Bet you didn't expect it to end up this way huh?"

"What?" She arched a brow, "Atrians coming and giving you your much deserved ass beating? Nope, did not see that coming." she smirked.

Eric paused for a second, then finally he said, "I'm sorry, you know. About what happened at school today."

"Sorry for what? Starting that fight? Pushing me down?"

"For being an allover ass. With a capital 'A'" He replied, "You're my friend and I should have listened to you. I should have never pushed you away the way I did."

"Damn right you shouldn't have." She muttered, "but I suppose I can forgive you,"

"Really?" He arched a brow, not buying a word of it.

"Only if you do me one favor."

"What?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Back off the Atrians. School has enough drama without adding political intergalactical relations into the mix. Okay?"

"I think I can do that. I won't cause anymore fights." He smirked, "but I can't promise to keep my mouth shut though. I still don't like them."

"That's all I can ask for," she smiled and started putting everything on their plates.

"So are we good?" He smiled, coming in close to her.

She looked up at him and nodded, "We're good… for now," she smirked and gave him a brief hug.

The two of them got the dining table ready while they waited for Grayson to get done with his shower so they can all eat, but Just then Lexi heard the TV go on a special news report. Both She and Eric looked up and walked into the living room to see what was going on.

There on her TV in big red letters was something she'd never thought she'd ever see on the news that day:

Nox, the Leader of the Atrians, Roman and Sophia's father, was dead.


End file.
